


Here In This Moment

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ponders past, present, future, and destiny. And then he takes a step forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here In This Moment

They’re walking back from dinner, basking in laughter and conversation and a friendship that has transcended everything from death to an apocalypse to Castiel’s return to Heaven and subsequent return _back_ to earth.

Here in this moment, Dean feels like he’s been in love with Castiel his whole life, and maybe he has. Maybe some part of him, some piece of his soul that knew of his destiny, knew of his _angel_ , has always been in love with Castiel, since before he ever began a mortal life here on earth. Because actually meeting the angel, talking with him, befriending him, came easier to him than anything else ever had, and sometimes he still wonders how that’s possible.

Falling in love with Castiel, recognizing that he _was_ in love, was as easy, as natural as breathing.

And maybe it doesn’t make sense. Maybe from the moment Castiel betrayed his home, his _family_ , for Dean, Dean should have put a stop to it. Should have forced Castiel to go back, to try and fix things, because Dean wasn’t worth it, had _never_ been worth it.

But he hadn’t pushed Castiel away. In fact, if he’d done anything, he’d pulled him closer, desperate to hold on to the only thing in his life that had ever felt this _right_. And yeah, he spent a long time regretting it, hating himself when it seemed like the end was upon them and Castiel was doomed to Fall or die or both.

But somehow…

Somehow it’s all worked out okay, and maybe he’s just a lucky son of a bitch, but Dean thinks that maybe…maybe destiny played a roll here, too.

Maybe he and Castiel were always meant to end up right here in this moment, walking down a quiet street toward a motel they’ll never remember the name of later, talking and laughing and being happy and in love.

Because since admitting to himself how he felt about the angel, Dean has never doubted that Castiel loves him in return. All the evidence he ever needs is right there for anyone to see, shining in those eyes that have seen into the deepest, darkest corners of him and didn’t look away.

Here is this moment, walking and talking as the night begins to take hold and the sun slips below the horizon, Dean thinks maybe it’s time. Time for fresh starts, time to let go of the past and take hold of the future. Time for all the most girly chick-flick things that he’s always run away from.

Time to start living his life.

Time to start being truly happy, in the sort of forever way he knows he can be with Castiel.

Here in this moment, he takes Castiel’s hand, threading their fingers together like it doesn’t mean anything, like he isn’t declaring something that neither of them have openly said to anyone, not even each other. He takes Castiel’s hand, and Castiel…

Castiel smiles, tightens his hold as he turns one of those impossible gazes on the hunter by his side.

They keep walking, hands joined, content in the knowledge that if they’re still together after all this time, if nothing has managed to separate them yet, then nothing ever will.

Here in this moment, Dean and Castiel find their new beginning.


End file.
